AnthonyxSpooky
Anthony is a castaway from ''Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites'''' and ''Survivor:[[Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains| Heroes vs. Villains]]. |Tribe Wins:2 = 3 |Individual Immunities:2 = 2 |Votes Against:2 = 3 |Loyalties:2 = WoIfeiz winnerstrophy Cx_ssidyAbyss Blue18476 m7rcus |Alliances:2 = Fantte Alliance Fanvorite Five Rory's Angels |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 16/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 4 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 9 |Loyalties: = SonofHermes11 |Alliances: = |Days Lasted: = 14 }} In Fans vs. Favorites, Anthony played a very balanced and intelligent game as he was able to do well in all three categories. Socially he was great, Physically he was great, and Strategically he was great. His timing was right and he knew how to get people on his side. But two things went wrong and it ended up being his demise. In Heroes vs. Villains, Anthony chose not to play as hard as last time due to his personal disgust towards his tribe. He did not play to win, and because he stopped caring, nobody trusted him, and he was voted out after a tie vote following the swap. Biography Fans vs. Favorites: Entering the game, Anthony was a proud fan who was very charismatic. Immediately Anthony found himself in a bad position when he found out about a pregame alliance consisting of 6/10 players, before the premiere. Anthony was not the type of player to sit around and watch green bananas turn yellow, so he exposed it and quickly that alliance fell apart. After the mess he had created, Lhemonade, decided to remake the alliance but this time with Anthony in it. Anthony accepted it with no doubt and ended up replacing Marcus in it. This alliance became known as "Fantte" and was one of the bases he used to move himself farther into the game. Now, Fantte was not his only alliance at the time, he was involved in a secret alliance with Blue, Marcus, and Grande called "The Women Of The Night" which meant that Anthony had an alliance with nearly everyone in the tribe besides Limber and Ricardo. Anthony's ability to adapt to a minority situation allowed him to become one of the most powerful players this season. Throughout pre-merge he prospered, controlling and orchestrating vote after vote. The first blindside that Anthony created was Lhemonade's. Because of all his social connections, he was able to find out that Lhemonade was trying to blindside him. He also found out that Lhemonade made a whole new alliance with everyone who wasn't in Fantte. Anthony saw this a red strike and decided to blindside Lhem himself and created a strong alliance called the "Core Four", consisting of Anthony, Woif, Winners, and Cass. Like he did before, he exposed the alliance that he wasn't a part of, this lead to, once again the alliance crumbling. After causing chaos in that alliance he took it even farther and turned Lhemonade against Limber. By instigating this fight, the target was off of him and instead the prime targets became Limber and Lhemonade. His plan from the beginning was to blindside Lhemonade, and he followed through with that plan and got every single person in the tribe to vote her out causing the first Gota blindside. The fans were on a losing streak having only won one challenge and that streak seemed like it would never end. The fans were going to tribal for the 4th time and this time it would be the 2nd blindside on Gota. Once again, Anthony found out that somebody wanted to blindside him: Limber. Like he did with Lhem, he began to orchestrate another blindside, this time it would be against Limber. He lied straight to Limber's face, telling him that the vote was Cass. He was able to get the whole tribe to vote out Limber besides one other person: Marcus. Marcus really trusted Anthony, and right before the blindside she told Anthony that she had an idol. Anthony now had the most powerful position on the fans tribe. He was apart of the Core Four alliance and still was in Women Of The Night, furthermore he also knew who had the idol. Things seemed perfect right now for Anthony, almost too perfect. Now came the first tribe swap of the season. Both tribes would split into three tribes of five each. Anthony was lucky enough to be placed into a tribe of three fans, two favorites, the only tribe that had fans majority. Anthony of course wanted to take the easy route and vote out a favorite because of how stacked the numbers were. Anthony quickly found out that Wes was gunning for him and that showed Anthony that the favorites were definitely sticking together. His immediate target was Renny, he felt that Wes would be least likely to go far while Renny had friends on the favorites. On this new tribe his closest ally was Cass, but things began to change as Marcus threatened to flip due to being blindsided the previous vote. Anthony did what he could to convince Marcus that flipping would probably one of the worst moves to make especially under their circumstances. After talking with Marcus, Anthony decided to talk to Wes and confront him about why he was voting him. Wes got heated and called him a dumbass, later he even directed Anthony to vote out Cass instead of asking him to. This left a bad taste in Anthony's mouth but Anthony decided that Wes would be better to keep anyways because of his egotistical emotional playstyle. Bikal won the first challenge but unfortunately lost the second one. Anthony wanted to vote off Renny but Cass; did not come to the session, did not send a voting list, and did not tell anyone. There was nothing Anthony could've done to save her and so he voted her out to keep his hands clean. It wasn't the best move for him but he had no other choice. Going into the next session, a storm arrived. Anthony being a big fan of the game, had a feeling that an advantage could be spawned. He was right and ended up finding the extra vote advantage after the lightning struck. Renny was the only person to see him grab it but he told her that it was just an idol clue. Being in a bad position, he was very lucky to find it. Marcus, Renny, and Wes could've easily voted him out without it. Luckily for him, he never had to use it and his tribe ended up beating the other tribes in the challenge. Now that he was guaranteed a spot in merge, he was eager to reconnect with his fellow fans. He was in an underdog position, his two closest allies, Blue and Cass were voted off back to back and now he had no one he fully trusted. Adding on to that he was the biggest threat and it was clear that he would be a big target for early merge boot. Especially with the favorites leading in numbers 8-5. There was hope though when Ari (a fave) was blindsided, showing that there were some favorites who were willing to flip. Going into merge he quickly linked back up with the "Core Four" which was now the Core Three since Cass was no longer in. He talked with Woif and Winners and they informed him that Darine and Rav wanted to work with him. He quickly jumped onto this opportunity and began the "Fanvorite Five" alliance consisting of himself, Woif, Winners, Darine, and Rav. Even though he was in three alliances, he still did not feel safe. He knew that the only way to be safe was to win immunity, and he did, winning the first individual immunity of the season. Now that he was safe, he immediately began to work on a plan to make a big move. This could be his only chance to pull something off, he wanted to blindside Libby. In his eyes, Libby was a social threat and had a lot going for her. He brought up Libby's name to the "Fanvorite Five" alliance and they all agreed to vote Libby. He found out through "Rory's Angels" that the rest of the favorites were splitting the vote between Darine and Wes. This meant that his plan would work out and in the end, it did. This vote brought the "Fanvorite Five" closer together and it proved that the fans had a fighting chance. The next session he was unable to win immunity and was vulnerable, but due to his connection to Bewitchy it allowed him to avoid votes for this tribal. Without immunity he wanted to pull an easy vote and maybe get a favorite to waste their idol. His alliance all agreed on blindsiding Fruit and it worked out. The fans started at the bottom, but now they were rising to the top, becoming the players to beat. Now that the "Fanvorite Five" established themselves as a strong alliance, the favorites realized that and created an alliance of their own called "Hit Or Miss" (formerly under a different name earlier). The Fanvorite Five had a mole in that alliance and that mole told Anthony everything they said about him and his allies. The mole told Anthony that they said he was a threat and he was most likely to have the fans idol. Anthony did not have the fans idol but he played along with it to make the favorites scared to vote him. The "Rorys Angels" alliance was facing some trouble, Bewitchy was on one side while Anthony was on the other creating a rift and ultimately causing the alliance to break. Anthony was able to pull off his 2nd individual immunity win though and his alliance finally targeted the person that he wanted to target on Bikal, Renny. Renny was another easy vote and they wanted Nicko to waste his idol. Nicko didn't waste his idol but Renny still ended up leaving. The next tribal he attended, Nicko, his ultimate rival of the season won immunity. Nicko called Anthony and Marcus out for being a power duo. In reality that wasn't true since Anthony was closer to Woif but to keep Woif safe he played along that Marcus was his #1. Anthony decided that if he was going home then he would go out with a bang and decided to target one of the biggest favorite threats, Bewitchy. So he did and the "Fanvorite Five" all agreed to it. Anthony was able to not get votes though after he got Darine to tell the favorites that he was idoling himself. Because of this, the favorites voted for Marcus instead of him. After voting in the majority four times in a row, Anthony decided that now would be the time to flip. His intended target, Darine. Anthony felt that Darine was the biggest threat socially and he realized that Darine and Winners got very close. This is when he decided that Darine had to go. He attempted to talk with Wes and Nicko but Wes hated Anthony for no reason and blew it off. Even though he failed, he decided to still try it. Darine made a separate alliance called "New Beginning" without Woif and so Anthony told Woif, to get him to flip on Darine. Since Nicko and Wes were obviously not going to vote with him, he started a plan in "Fanvorite Five" to split the vote between Wes and Nicko. It was simple, boys vote Nicko, girls vote Wes, it would be a win-win. Little did they know Anthony was planning to double cross them and informed Woif and Marcus of his attempt to flip, they both agreed and it seemed like the plan could work out. If all went according to plan, the vote would turn out 3-2-2-1 with three votes for Darine. Unfortunately, everything was screwed up after Marcus unexpectedly quit the game, leaving Anthony in a bad situation. He would now have to abandon his plan, or go with it. With Marcus gone he ultimately decided to just stick with the "Fanvorite Five" as he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to pull the blindside off. Going into tribal he was extremely paranoid, Rav informed Anthony that there was a plan to flip on him. He failed to win the immunity necklace during Touchy Subjects, so he had no protection. In an attempt to stop the plan against him he went to Woif and Rav and told them to vote Nicko with him. He also went to Winners to try and sway her but he realized that Winners was probably voting for him, due to Darine manipulating her. With no idol, and no immunity he had to rely on his allies. Unfortunately Nicko, his rival, idoled himself and that ended up dooming Anthony as he was finally voted out in a 3*-3-1 vote. Heroes vs. Villains: Anthony was excited for Heroes vs. Villains until he saw his tribe, immediately his attitude changed. There was no one on his tribe he liked, he hated most of them and he contemplated walking before the premiere so that he wouldn’t have to be subjected to constant boredom with his tribe mates. Anthony decided that he wasn’t going to play to win; he was just going to play for the fun of it. He didn’t like Oak, Fight, or Sarah, so he made an alliance with Erin, Posi, Bright and Vap. He also made a F3 chat with Posi and Erin, and another F3 chat with Bright and Vap. He wanted to play an under the radar game. Since he didn’t like anyone on his tribe, he shut everyone out and pretty much ignored DMS or didn’t talk to people. He wasn’t having fun and was wondering if he should walk again, instead he decided to just keep going. The villains go to their first tribal. Anthony really wanted Sarah or Oak to go but in case of an idol play he switched the vote onto Phorix instead. Phorix went home but Anthony was not happy, he still hated his tribe and was not having fun. At this point Anthony was unmotivated to try and began to Carpe Diem the rest of the time in this season. Since he ignored DMS or didn’t talk to people, his tribe mates didn’t trust him, but he made no effort to change that because to him, none of them were worth his time. Because of this he fell into a minority position and from there his game only crumbled until he met his end, being voted out after a tie vote. Category:S6 Cast Category:S6 Jury Category:7th Place Category:Idoled Out Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:16th Place Category:S8 Pre-jury